Sea Zombie Lord
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Underwater City (AR2300 – 2590.3145) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 12 |hit_points = 65 |xp_value = 6000 |strength = 19 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 18 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 83 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 5/2 |thac0 = 3 |racial_enemy = |morale = 20 |breaking_point =  0' '1 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -3 |s_v_death = 7 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 8 |s_v_breath = 8 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = 50 |cold = -100 |electricity = -100 |acid = |magic = 50 |magical_fire = 50 |magical_cold = -100 |slashing = |crushing = 10 |piercing = 10 |missile = 10 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = Every ten seconds, may drain 2 levels from a range of 30 ft. which bypasses magic resistance, though a save vs. death negates |effects = *Immune to normal weapons *Immune to non-enchanted and +1 weapons *Regenerates 1 HP/sec |special = *100% poison resistance *Protected from Nature's Beauty *Immune to **Berserk **Confusion **Fatigue ** Held **Level drain **Panic **Paralysis **Petrification **Poison **Slay **Sleep |script_name = sahzom01 |override_script = SAHZOM01 |class_script = |race_script = SHOUTDLG |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 40 |items = *Potion of Extra Healing *Antidote *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAHZOM01 |store_code = }} The Sea Zombie Lord is a sea zombie that still maintains at least some level of its human intelligence. More powerful than any ordinary sea zombie, it rules over a small court of other aquatic undead and eagerly seeks to kill any living creature that stumbles into the corner of the Underwater City that it has claimed for itself. Locations *One single sea zombie lord, accompanied by minions and lacedons, is encountered in the charnel pit of the Underwater City. Gameplay *The sea zombie lord's attack counts as made with a magical weapon, though without an enchantment. With a by 3 improved attack roll, at a range of 1 ft. and with a speed of 3, it deals 3d6+7 piercing damage (incl. strength bonus) while having a 10%-chance of inflicting a disease that furthermore will reduce the target's health by 6 points per second for a duration of 10 rounds (up to 360, unless cured); this disease cannot be dispelled, will go through magic resistance, and no saving throw is allowed. *The undead creature may resort to a 2 levels draining ranged attack every 10 seconds, from an up to 30-ft. distance and breaking through magic resistance, but with a saving throw vs. death negating. *The sea zombie lord dies by dissolving into a deadly poisonous cloud. * The Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition very slightly increases the chance from 0 to 1 that a sea zombie lord's morale will break. Background *There is actually no such thing as a sea zombie lord in the tabletop version of the game. This obvious hybrid of the sea zombie and the zombie lord (an intelligent zombie possessing a deadly miasma, though its version is active constantly) was created uniquely for Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Category:Immune to poison Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to +1